1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a recording apparatus such as an ink jet printer, when a recording process is performed on a recording medium such as a recording paper, the recording medium should be supported by a platen to have a predetermined posture (parallel) with respect to a recording head.
In particular, in a case where a roll paper is used as the recording medium, since the end of the roll paper lifts up from the platen due to winding (curl), a paper suction unit for sucking up the roll paper may be provided at the platen in order to prevent the uplift.
A plurality of suction holes is generally provided in the platen, and the paper suction unit sucks up the outside air through each suction hole by a fan mounted to a back side of the platen, so that the roll paper is adsorbed and retained (negative pressure suction) on the platen.
In a case where a recording medium such as a roll paper is placed on the platen and transported, all suction holes may not be covered by the recording medium according to the change of size of the recording medium (the change of dimension in the width direction), a transporting state (location) or the like. In other words, since a suction hole in an open state, not covered by the recording medium, is present, air leaks from the suction hole (air leakage occurs). In addition, if the number of suction holes in such an open state increases, the adsorption force for adsorbing the recording medium is deteriorated, and the uplift of the recording medium is imperfectly suppressed.
For this reason, as disclosed in JP-A-2002-205855, a printer device which includes a shutter mechanism for opening or closing a plurality of suction holes in a stepwise manner in the back side of the platen in which the plurality of suction holes are formed, so that the shutter mechanism is operated according to the transporting state of the recording medium or the like.
In JP-A-2002-205855, the outside air is sucked up through the plurality of suction holes formed in the platen, and the recording medium may be adsorbed to the surface of the platen, but the processing work for forming a plurality of adsorption holes in a plate which becomes the base material of the platen requires time or cost.